


Convinced Yet?

by SlashingToTheDeath



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Angst, Crime, Crying people, F/M, Incest, LOTS OF PEOPLE, Romance, Sentimental people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashingToTheDeath/pseuds/SlashingToTheDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's illegal in the human and wizard world to commit incest. The wizard council finds out about Justin's and Alex's incestuous relationship and sends someone over to investigate the extent of the crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's illegal in the human and wizard world to commit incest. Justin and Alex knew that very well. They swore they would never cross that line considering they've been in each other's presence for so long. They screamed the word impossible at any one who mentioned it. Yet, it actually happened. It all started on the week when Jerry was called away to a wizard council meeting. Theresa was out shopping one day and left Justin and Alex home alone having taken Max with her. Everything went fine. They bickered as usual but then something clicked when Alex slipped on a towel on the floor in the kitchen and Justin caught her before she crashed to the tiles below her. She looked up into his eyes and her breath hitched. He asked if she was ok. Slowly, she nodded but he didn't let go. Instead the two stared at each other to the extent it was no longer necessary. Without thinking, they moved closer and shared a small tentative kiss. Electricity flared in their stomachs; the kiss deepened.

Ever since then, they continued the forbidden act of love behind their friends and family's back. They never thought they would get caught until their mother and father walked in on them. Caught in a very provocative position, they had no excuse. After all, brother and sister should not be having fun in bed naked. After they were properly dressed and explained the situation, their mother was heartbroken but was still supportive. Their father was a different story. He wasn't extremely mad but he was flaring. He couldn't even form a sentence in his rage and sadness. It took him hours to calm down and clearly think of the situation. When his head was cleared and his thoughts straightened out, Jerry only had one fear; the wizard council.

The council wasn't like human councils. They had people who are hired just to investigate the wizards living in the human world. Nothing can escape the council's eyes. If the council caught wind of Alex and Justin's relationship Jerry couldn't even begin to imagine their punishment. Incest was strictly forbidden in the wizard world unlike the human world. It was still illegal but wizards were strictly forbidden to have relationships with family members.

Justin and Alex knew of this too. They were ready to face any punishment the council decided to throw at them. They spoke of it with dignity to calm their father and mother's nerves. Yet when a letter arrived from the council saying they know of the situation and according to protocol legal measures will be taken; they were not so sure they were quite ready. Another letter arrived saying they have dispatched an investigator to investigate the situation and determine the extent of their crime before a verdict will be reached. It said the investigator will arrive within two days. On the appointed day, the Russo family sat in the living room nervously as they fidgeted around as they eyed the door. Their stomachs dropped ten stories as the doorbell rang. They sat like stones. No one got up. The doorbell rang again and again.

Being the man of the house, Jerry stood up woodenly and walked to the door. He opened it with caution. His eyes widened as he saw the other person on the other side of the door.

"Yua?" he squeaked in the manliest way possible. He watched as the woman outside stared back at him.

"Good evening Jerry Russo. Long time no see. I was surprised when I heard." She spoke in a smooth baritone voice. It was just like he remembered. In fact she looked the same as she did when they last met around two decades ago. She was still the albino teenager with the rare golden eyes. Not a single sign of middle age catching up to her unlike him. She raised a delicate white eyebrow. "You going to invite me in?" she asked a bit offended that he's staring at her. He apologized and invited her in. As he watched her walk in, he noticed her clothing a bit more. She kept to her style; black clothing and three inch knee length black boots. It was like time has stopped for her…

The others all stood up immediately and took a look at her. They were none the less shocked they sent a teenager. But the fact that she was an albino was more shocking to Alex. She's never seen an albino before. This was her first time. Though she heard rumors they were all fidgety and weird looking; this woman stood strong and looked better than the average female. Jerry walked hurriedly to his family like Yua was going to do something to them.

"Yua, I'd like for you to meet my family. This is my wife Theresa. And my children Max, Justin, and Alex." He pointed to each of them. "Guys this is Yua Oshiro." Yua nodded to them but ignored Theresa and Max. She walked directly up to Justin and Alex. Alex shrunk back against Justin's back for some reason. Justin glared at her and placed a protective hand against Alex's back. Yua smirked.

"Possessive… so you're the infamous pair that has the council screaming murder. They haven't had an incest problem for about two decades now. They're not so happy the record came to an end." Her voice was threatening but she lost interest in them and turned to Jerry. "I'm surprised it was your children that broke the record off. I'd expect more from you." Her voice wasn't so menacing but it still held a negative feel to it. Theresa looked confused.

"Jerry, do you know her?" she asked. Jerry nodded.

"I met her in school when I was a kid. We were friends but never that close. I haven't seen her ever since I reached my twenties." The family's eyes grew wide.

"She's a middle aged woman!" Max screamed. Yua snickered.

"She should be…" Jerry answered.

"My age is of no concern right now. I was sent by the council to investigate these so called _incestuous siblings_." Yua spoke the last two words as if it was some sort of evil spell. Hurt formed on Alex and Justin's faces as they registered the glare on her face. "I'll advise you two here and now. Incest may be illegal in the wizard world but there have been exceptions. You have a chance to convince me that you two are of an exception. After all the final verdict is reached upon what my report says about the incident." The two couldn't believe what they were hearing. They still had a chance to be together and not be punished? Was this for real?

"Really?" Alex asked. Yua nodded her head. She folded her arms.

"I am telling the truth. Not only am I your investigator. I am also your legal advisor. I am authorized to advise you of your current situation and any possible ways you can wiggle your way out of it. Whether you take my advice and able to convince me is on you. No one is to help you if you decide to convince me to let you two off the hook. If I find anyone helping you, your chance will be taken away and I am not allowed to pass the exception to the above. Am I clear?" they all nodded. "Good." She spoke her final words.

"Ummm….." Alex didn't know what to say. She was at a lost. She was quite happy there was still a chance for them. After all she's good at manipulating people into doing what she wants but this girl seems different from the people she's manipulated. She comes on to her as a strong independent woman who won't be messed with that easily. She snuck a look at Justin who has turned away from Yua and hugged her tightly to him. Behind him Yua snorted slightly and wrinkled her nose as she looked around the house. It looked in good conditions and a healthy environment.

"Good thing you keep your house clean and healthy, Jerry. The living environment counts as well." She spoke as she ran a finger along the couch's fabric.

"Yua, do you have a place to stay?"

"Oh? The council didn't inform you? I am to stay with the appointed family until I finish my investigation." Then she bowed to Theresa and Jerry. "I'm afraid I'll be imposing for quite a while. I'm sorry for any inconvenience." Theresa shied away and whispered to Jerry in discomfort.

"What is she doing? Why is she bowing to us?"

"It's a Japanese thing. They bow out of respect." Jerry whispered back. She made a 'o' with her mouth and smiled slightly at Yua.

"It's ok. Did you eat yet? We were just about to start dinner." Theresa walked her over to the table. Everyone sat down with Max at one end and then Alex and Justin next to each other with their parents sitting next to Yua. They began dinner. As they passed the mash potato around, Jerry started a conversation with Yua.

"So Yua, I haven't seen you since you moved away when you were around 15?" Yua nodded in confirmation.

"My family had some complications with the council. We had to move to avoid some disastrous events that were about to take place." Yua spoke as she took a little mashed potato and passed it on to Alex who sat across from her. As she looked up Alex avoided eye contact. She looked ready to cry. Yua placed her fork down.

"Ms. Russo, I understand that having a member of the council here investigating your relationship matters is upsetting. I had my run-ins with the council in my teens quite often. However I can assure you I am not here with the intention to break up your relationship and serve punishment. That is the least I want to do. My goal is to establish an understanding from the beginning to the end. That way I can help you. The council may not approve of my ways in handling my investigations but I was never one to follow exactly by the book." Alex lifted her head slowly and looked at her. Slowly she allowed the tears to flow. Instantly Justin had his arms around her. She covered her eyes and sobbed loudly.

"I-I'm sorry! I can't help it!" she shouted. Yua nodded her head and stood up.

"Perhaps I should excuse myself for now. My presence seems to have a big impact on Ms. Russo. I'll be out on the roof if anyone needs me. Ms. Russo, I hope you'll understand I am not only here as an investigator and an advisor. I am also here on a more personal level. If you have anything you want to say to me, I hope you will express them proudly." With that she bowed and excused herself to the roof. Alex continued her sobbing as she took in Yua's words. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered how Yua was able to be so composed and comfort her. She was a part of the council. She should be against her. She should sneer at her. That would make it so much easier for Alex. Yet Yua chose to sympathize and empathize with her. That wasn't what she expected from a person of the council.

She excused herself from the table as well and headed upstairs with Justin trailing behind her. As they reached her room, Alex dropped to the bed and cried loudly. Justin sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. Smoothing her hair and kissing her forehead every once in a while.

"It's ok Alex. It'll be ok. We find a way out of this." Justin assured her.

"I don't know what to do! What if we don't find a way out of this?" she asked. Justin shushed her and petted her hair.

"We will. I promise." He kissed her softly on the lips and watched as Alex pouted cutely before reaching up and kissing him once more on the lips. They climbed into bed together with her in his arms and her head on his chest.

"I love you, Justin." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you two." Justin answered as he kissed her head and slipped his eyes closed.

Outside Alex's bedroom window, Yua sat on the fire escape and listened to their steady breathing. She looked up at the full moon with an emotionless expression. The steady breathing of the two inside quieted as they slipped deeper into their sleep. She slipped her vision to down below her where New York citizens walked the streets happily; all heading home. Her gaze dragged itself into Alex's bedroom as she observed the sleeping pair. Leaning back against the brick wall she continued to look into the window besides her. _I wonder how they'll turn out in the future… I'm sure you'd be curious too… Shou._ She took out a small black note book and a pen.

_**Alex Russo and Justin Russo Greenwich Village, Waverly Place Manhattan New York** _

_**Incest** _

_**Day 1** _

_**As I arrived at the Russo home, the family was quite mannered and nice. Alex and Justin were obviously raised in a healthy and happy home. The furniture was well taken care of, the house was kept clean, and the family atmosphere was more than perfect. I expected to be treated with resent by the family. Instead I welcomed in and introduced in a nicely done manner. I admit Jerry Russo and I have been friends back in the days but I will not allow our past friendship to cloud my judgment on his children. I was surprised the pair in question was Jerry's children. I have known him to be a well grounded person who abided by the laws of the council. To think his children would invoke the council's wrath is to be said quite a miracle. But I wasn't surprised when Jerry and his wife Theresa, a mortal, were supportive of them. Even though those words were not spoken, I can tell Jerry and Theresa are supportive and protective parents. They will not allow harm to be met with their children.** _

_**Justin and Alex Russo weren't so happy to see me but that is to be expected. I am an investigator from the wizard council. I am here investigating their relationship. I expected to be shown some resentment from the pair in question. Yet I can tell they are very much in love. The DNA that bounds them as sister and brother are of no concern to them. They are neither regretful nor guilty of their love. Instead they are able to express their love openly.** _

_**I was invited to dine with them even though I can tell my presence is of a nuisance to the Russo family. Alex Russo was still emotional from my arrival and assumed I was here to break her and Justin Russo apart. I reassured her that was not the case. I am here to understand their relationship. I want to help them. I do not wish to present a report that will sign their future away. I do not wish to serve them any form of punishment. All I wish for is for this to end in the best possible way. Tears and bloodshed is not my intention. I am far from wanting such a terrible end.** _

_**As I sit here, I wonder, how are they able to hold onto a love so strong that I was shaken by it? When I approached the pair the first time and address them, Alex was scared of me. She hid behind Justin in hopes of gaining some distance and protection against me. Bravely, Justin protected her and glared at me with such an intense force. He was well aware that I am his ticket to freedom or punishment yet he was ready to go against me if I did anything harmful to Alex. When Alex cried at the dining table, Justin tugged her into a hug even though I was there observing their interaction. He kept his eyes on Alex and spared me the glare I knew ready to appear and the string of curses he was holding back. He didn't dare look at me. He knew if he did, he would not be able to control himself.** _

_**I watch them sleep in each other arms; I am confident enough to confirm their love is very much real. To them this love is not a playful matter. They are serious.** _

_**Yua Oshiro** _

Yua placed her book and pen away as she took one more look at the sleeping duo before climbing her way back up to the rooftop. As she climbed over the small wall surrounding the roof she was surprised to see Jerry sitting there with two beer bottles in hand. She jumped down from the wall and leaned against it not betraying any emotions.

"Do you need something?" she asked. Jerry shook his head and walked up to her. He leaned on his elbows on the wall beside her. He handed her a bottle. She took it gently from his hands and took a swig.

"Theresa thought I should come up here and catch up with you a little." He said.

"Your wife is not quite like the others. The families I have met all have wives who watch me like vultures. Yet your wife volunteered you up here to talk with me?" Yua chuckled and leaned back to take another look at the night sky.

"Theresa is a bit different. She knows I love her and won't look at someone else. After all, I gave up my magic to marry her."

"That gave me quite a shock when I heard from my colleague. Jerry Russo gave his magic to the council to marry a mortal even though it's forbidden." Yua closed her eyes. "I never would have thought of it."

"Well, when it comes to love you can't be picky." Jerry raised his bottle against his mouth and drank. Yua caught his meaning. She was about to advise him that what he's doing is illegal but decided not to. The situation for him was bad enough; he needed to do something to make himself feel better; to make himself feel like he is doing the right thing as a father. "I was a bit shocked when they said you moved." He spoke suddenly. Yua looked at him.

"Really," she spoke in a sarcastic and disbelief voice. "It was quite obvious. After all, I moved into the neighborhood. It made quite sense I might move again. I didn't grow up with you and the kids back then. There wasn't much of a connection. We were bound to move." She said and took another swig. Jerry laughed a little.

"So… you said you had some run-ins with the council. Why'd you end up working with the council?" Yua placed the beer down and looked up before turning her head sideways to him. He shuddered at the look she was giving him. It was a wild and animal look. Her eyes were menacing as her expression showed a hint of tragedy and blood lust. She looked like a predator ready to jump its prey.

"There are things that can't be avoided no matter how hard you try. Especially if it involves the council." She pushed off of the wall. "It's getting late, shouldn't you be saying good night to your wife?" she took finished up her beer. Jerry turned around.

"Speaking of getting late, are you planning on sleeping out here?" Yua snorted and sat down on a chair.

"It's no big deal; I'm used to sleeping outside."

"THAT WON'T DO!" Theresa suddenly came up the stairs and grabbed a hold of Yua's arm. "You won't be sleeping out here. It's far too cold." She dragged her inside with Jerry following behind with the beer.

"Mrs. Russo…"

"Theresa is fine."

"Theresa, you don't have to go through all the trouble. I can easily sleep anywhere." Yua protested.

"No that won't do, you can sleep on our couch. It quite comfy and I already taken out a fluffy pillow and a blanket for you." Theresa pushed her towards the living room and sat her down on the couch. Jerry stood beside her.

"You should listen to her, Yua. It'll do you some good." He smiled. Theresa nodded. Reluctantly Yua agreed and bid them good night. As they walked back to their room, she pulled out her small black note book and added:

_**P.S. The rumors of Theresa that surround the wizard world did her no justice. She is far more kind and motherly even towards me, the person that might very well ruin her family and the future of her children's lives.** _


	2. Chapter 2

Alex awoke in Justin's arms. The warmth enveloped her as she dug deeper into his chest and wrapped her arms around his chest tighter. He stirred slightly and she watched as his eyebrows pulled together and his eyelids fluttered. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She smiled back at him.

"Good morning, handsome." She spoke sweetly. Justin pecked her on the lips

"Good morning, beautiful." He responded. He pulled his arms away and stretched before sitting up along with Alex who stretched towards the sky. A knock sounded at her door. They turned their attention to the door.

"Alex, is Justin in there with you?" Theresa asked. A blush appeared on her face as she squeaked a yes back. "Oh thank god, I thought he went missing." Her mother's relief answer proved her wrong in what her mother was thinking. "Freshen up and come downstairs. I have breakfast made." The two obeyed and headed downstairs once they were done with their morning routine. Though Alex was calmer than she was last night, she was still not happy to see Yua folding the blanket on the couch. She knitted her brows together for a while but kept walking to the table. As she passed by the couch Yua looked up and gave a small matured smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Russo, Mr. Russo." Justin did a double take at the "Mr. Russo".

"Uhhh….. Justin is fine. I'm not comfortable with the whole Mr. Russo thing." He spoke awkwardly. He hasn't really spoken with other females besides Alex and Harper but at the same time he reminded himself she was as old as his father. She didn't really count. Yua walked with them to the table.

"That's ok. If Justin is more comfortable with you then Justin is what I shall call you." Yua offered as they sat down. "Did you sleep ok, Ms. Russo?" she asked Alex who turned to her. Alex offered her usual smile.

"Yes, it was full of ponies." Her sarcastic reply bounced off her lips before she could stop herself. She slapped a hand to her mouth as she just realized she insulted a person of the council. Yua laughed a genuine laugh.

"It's ok, Ms. Russo. Like I said last night, I'm here on a more personal level as well. Just treat me as you would a friend." Alex eyed her but picked up her fork and began eating. Max came running down the stairs and bounced onto his chair. Justin laughed a little as Max practically shoved the food down his throat. Jerry and Theresa sat down and joined the meal.

"Hurry up kids, you've got school." Theresa reminded them. Justin and Alex finished off their breakfast and headed out the door. Then Alex stopped and turned back to see Yua sitting back and drinking a cup of milk.

"She's not coming with us is she?" she asked pointing at Yua. Theresa pushed her hand down.

"Honey, it's rude to point." She whispered harshly.

"It's ok." Yua placed the cup of milk down. "Don't worry, Ms. Russo. I'm not a stalker. I won't be following you two to school. Relax and enjoy your day." Yua waved good bye and got up offering to wash the dishes though Theresa pushed her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Alex stared bewildered at her mother's comfort with the woman but walked out the door and ran to catch up to Justin. As the two rushed into the subway, they met Harper there. Once again the cherry girl gave Alex a big hug and tugged her into the train along with Justin.

"So? What happened? Did that person from the council show up?" Harper asked. Harper was one of the first people Justin and Alex told their relationship to, the other person was Max. Unlike with her parents the two were quite supportive from the beginning. They didn't mind and even helped them keep it a secret. Harper would make up excuses for Alex to go out with Justin and Max would try to find every way possible to keep their parents away from both his older siblings' room, though it wasn't necessary now. Justin wrapped an arm around Alex's waist and pulled her in front of him as people began to cram into the train. All the seats were taken so they were resorted to standing in front of Harper who took the only available seat in front of them. There was a reason for the way they were positioned. For some weird reason, Alex was constantly a target for molestation on the trains. It wasn't because she was vulnerable in fact she always screamed and shouted at the guy who would dare touch her. But, Justin and Harper never felt safe enough for her unless she was well guarded.

Justin held onto the upper bar with one hand as he gripped firmly onto Alex's waist with the other. She leaned back against him gently and held onto the bar in front of her. As other people cram and squeezed onto the train Harper continued to push for answers.

"Well? Did the person come or not?"

"She cam alright," Alex muttered and placed on a pouting look.

"She, it's a woman?" Harper asked.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I thought people of the council were supposed to be all men." Harper said. Justin and Alex smiled at this.

"They're not all men, Harper. There are women too. In this case, the woman is named Yua Oshiro." Justin explained. "She's quite nice for a person of the council. We thought she'd be more…." He tried to find the right word. He didn't have to think long cause Alex took over for him.

"We thought she'd be more disgusted and rude to us and act all high and mighty. Instead she's quite nice. Oh and get this! She's the same age as our dad AND she knows him too." Alex smirked. Harper's eyes widened.

"Seriously!" she screeched. Several people looked at her in disapproval but didn't say anything and went about their own business. She lowered her voice. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, apparently they met when they were younger but she didn't look a day older than us." Justin replied. Alex nodded and looked up at him.

"Not only that she talks funny too. It's like she's from some kind of weird book about the king and queen eras." Justin looked at her.

"I'm surprised you know the word 'eras'." Justin commented. Alex whacked him on the chest lightly and glared.

"Don't start with me. You'll never win." She warned. He muttered something with his mouth closed as he tried not to scream in pain. Alex's "lightly" whack was not so lightly. Harper laughed at their little moment. The doors opened at their stop and they all shuffled out.

"I would like to meet this Y-Y-Y….." Harper was having trouble remembering her name.

"Yua Oshiro." Justin helped her out.

"Right," Harper smiled and opened the door to their school. She walked in along with Alex and Justin who separated and headed to their locker without a second glance. Their friends and family might know of their relationship but the whole school doesn't. And they are intending to keep it that way. After all nothing ever comes out good when the whole school is involved. Alex and Harper opened their lockers and began shuffling around for the necessary supplies they needed.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for you to meet her." Alex spoke easily and without much effort.

"Why?" Harper asked as she pulled out a textbook.

"I just think it's risking… I don't really like her. She's kind of creepy with the way she talks and she insists that she's not here looking to break me and Justin up. Like someone from the council will care about anything other than the rules." Alex rolled her eyes. "This Yua woman seriously thinks I'm going to fall for her little act. I don't even know why mom and dad are treating her like a real guest. She's here as an investigator against me and Justin. I get that she's been buddies buddies with dad in the past but… to treat her as a real guest is just pushing it." Alex stuffed her pens in her bag and checked it one more time before slamming it shut. She leaned against it waiting for Harper. Without looking at her Harper spoke.

"Maybe she really isn't looking to break you guys apart. I mean, you can't really look at the council as one gigantic scheming group to keep things the way it is. There's bound to be some people in there who are good." She smiled at her. Leave it to Harper to find something good in everything. Alex wondered slightly if someone told her a murderer just killed someone in Waverly place, would she still find something positive about that situation. Alex snorted.

"I don't buy it." Alex spoke immediately. Harper smiled but said nothing. She closed her locker gently and the two walked off to first period.

When lunch came, Alex was already dying of the mass amount of class time she had just wasted. She lugged her bag to lunch and sat down next to Justin who already got her lunch. She grabbed half of his sandwich and chomped down on it. Harper joined them afterwards with her own tray. As she got started on the tiny baby carrots she looked up ready to start a conversation when Gigi swayed herself over.

"Uh huh," Harper spoke. Alex looked up and behind her. She sighed and rested her head on Justin's shoulder. "Not again." She spoke under her breath. Gigi giggled a nasty giggle and looked down at Alex.

"Good afternoon, loser." She spoke in a smug voice. Alex raised her head and glared at Gigi and her wannabes.

"There's nothing good about today's afternoon when you are involved." Alex bit back. Gigi glared at her and shifted her weight.

"Whatever, I don't have the time to be playing with you right now. Just came by to say hi to your dorky face." Gigi waved and swayed around to show off her mini skirt before walking away. Alex sighed and rested her forehead against Justin's shoulder.

"Alex, are you alright?" Justin asked as he patted the back of her head. She nodded and continued to finish her lunch so she can get back to dreading class time. The group separated and continued the rest of the day only to reunite at the door to go home.

Alex and Justin walked through the door hand in hand chatting. They walked past the first couch and sat down at the other one. Oblivious to the two Yua was sitting on the first couch reading a book Theresa lent her to keep her from boredom. She lifted her eyes lazily to glance at them as they're lost in their own little world. Deciding not to disturb them she kept her ears open and eyes on the words she's reading. The book turned out to be quite interesting. Theresa has good tastes was what she thought when she began. All the while Justin and Alex talked about whatever came to mind. Their smiles were of bliss and happiness. Yua would look up once in a while to take a look at the pair.

Alex whispered something in Justin's ear and he laughed out loud. She laughed with him and placed her hand on his chest as he dragged her closer to him by the waist. They were a several inches apart and still continued to laugh as she continued the joke. _Their love must be so strong for them to not notice my presence_. Yua concluded. She was ready to get up and leave to give them the deserved privacy when Theresa walked down the stairs and smiled at the pair and Yua. She pretended not to notice her and continued to read her book.

"It's nice to see you two comfortable around Yua." She commented. Justin and Alex retreated from their own world and looked up; spotting Yua for the first time. Alex and Justin's eyes widened at the thought of Yua hearing everything they said. Trying keep up the façade that she heard nothing, Yua placed the book down gently and looked at Justin and Alex.

"Oh… I'm sorry; the book was far too interesting. I didn't notice you two walk in. How was school?" she asked as politely as possible. Not entirely convinced Alex answered for them both.

"It was ok, like the usual days." She offered a simple yet rude answer.

"Alex!' her mother shouted from the kitchen. Alex rolled her eyes and turned away from Yua. Justin looked at her and smiled. She looked back and smiled too. Yua was long forgotten once again. She picked up the book again and began to continue reading. Unfortunately she was denied the fun as Jerry came down with wizard books and cleared his throat.

"Time for lessons kids," He said as Max trotted behind him. Alex groaned and Justin stood up. They headed to the table for learning wizards. Max seemed enthusiastic about the lesson while Alex groaned and leaned onto the table. Suddenly conscious of Yua she stole a glance at the woman who didn't even do much so as to flinch or move. She was laid back against the couch and flipping the pages as she read.

Little did she know Yua was actually distracted when her father called them in for a magic lesson; her attention was no longer on the book it was on them.

She watched as her mother came over with two cups of drinks and smiled at Yua as she looked away from the book to acknowledge her presence.

"How's the book?" she heard her mother ask.

"Quite an interesting story, I must say." Yua answered as she accepted the drink.

"Alex!" her father called.

"Huh?" she whirled around to find Justin had moved closer and giving her a worried look.

"Are you alright Alex?" he asked. She nodded.

"Ok, today we're do a little practice match. I want to see how you'll do against each other." Jerry placed a large mirror in front of them. Alex backed away.

"Is that… that what I think it is?" she seriously hated mirrors after that accident. Jerry chuckled.

"No, it's not the mirror with the You-niverse. This is a different mirror. It takes you to a different dimension." Jerry explained. Alex let out a breath she has been holding. _Thank god_ she thought. Justin chuckled at her little dilemma. She sneered at him.

"Well then, I've already chosen the dimension. Just step right through." Then he turned to Yua who was chatting with Theresa. "Yua, why don't you come too. You can coach them. I'm sure they'll be happy to have a professional around to help." Yua looked up and fingered the edges of her book. She blinked several times but stood anyway.

"Are you sure? My skills in magic are a bit rusty. After all, I refrain from using them as much as possible." She spoke in the weird way again. Jerry smiled and waved her to get over to the mirror.

"It's ok." They stepped through as Yua bid her good bye to Theresa and followed them through. Jerry picked a dimension that resembled the open fields of Africa. Except the temperature was cool and the fields had no animals. He smiled and clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"Ok, I'm sure you all know the rules. It's going to be a one on one match. An all out brawl will be too messy." He spoke to his children as they stood in front of him. Yua stood several inches away military style. Her hands were behind her back and her legs far apart. Justin and Alex stood close together while Max jumped up and down like a monkey out of excitement.

"Justin, Max, you two are up first." The two walked to the center of the field and pointed their wands at each other. Alex stood next to her father and watched as they began the match. As usual Max had trouble controlling his wind, he kept banging it against his hand as Justin spoke spells like he was reading a book. He gave Max no mercy as he proudly defeated the small boy. Jerry pit Alex and Justin against each other next. And as all matches Justin and Alex had it got out of hand. Especially when Alex didn't know much spells and kept spamming the same spell over and over again. The fight dragged on longer than it should. As the two continued, the other three did something else. Max began casting many different spells, Jerry looked around the scenery, and Yua sat down and watched as the two interact in a fight. She took mental notes.

Even though Alex and Justin were fighting they both had smiles on their faces. Each spell they casted barely held half the power the spell originally contained. The atmosphere was light and peaceful as they fought and dodged the poorly casted spells. Yua leaned back on her tail bone and rocked back and forth as she observed the love that sprouted between the two. It was like a budding flower; it grew more beautiful each day. She was only here for two days and already their love overwhelmed her. Subconsciously, she reached her hand upwards towards her neck and fingered the necklace she wore under her black shirt. The longer she watched the more overwhelming their love became. Slowly she lifted the necklace out to reveal a red colored diamond that shouldn't even exist in the first place.

"That's a nice necklace." She heard Alex say. Yua jerked her head upwards to see the two had stopped fighting and one was sitting down besides her and the other was cleaning mud off himself. Alex looked at the necklace.

"Is it?" Yua asked. Alex took the necklace in her hands.

"Though…. It looks a bit strange… why is it red? Aren't diamonds suppose to be clear?" she asked. Yua chuckled and placed the diamond back under her shirt.

"There are many reasons for a diamond to be red. Yet… I'm unwilling to believe it's true. But I have no choice." She spoke in riddles that Alex didn't understand. The two were quiet for a while before Yua leaned back on her hands and breathed in deeply.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Ms. Russo… incest is a crime in the wizard world. You knew the consequences yet…" Alex laughed a little.

"I don't even know why we fell in love. Ever since we were kids we've been fighting none stop. It was always me against him. I would torture him and he would fight back. I guess somewhere along those fights we began to fall in love. At the beginning we considered the boundaries we were crossing but our love was far stronger than that. Soon the boundaries didn't seem to exist. It was only me and him." Alex spoke with such grace and love. Yua released her arms from the pressure and fell onto the soft grass. She looked up at the clear blue sky as she listened to Alex's serene voice talk about how she and Justin fell in. Her voice held so much love for the boy. She's confident that they'll never be torn apart. Slowly her eyes closed as Alex continued her story.

"When we first told my friend Harper about our relationship we were ready for her to disapprove but not only did she not disapprove, we became even closer as friends. She supported me and Justin. She fought for us." Alex took in a deep breath. "Now I think back, if Harper was disgusted with us we wouldn't have gotten this far. Harper may be my polar opposite but I love her very much as a friend. If she opposed us being together I wouldn't have enough strength to move on." Alex began spilling everything out to Yua who laid there silently listening to her love filled story of support. As Alex continued her story Justin walked over and sat down besides her. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. She smiled and leaned against him. He looked out far into the fields.

"We really wish we can stay like this forever." He spoke. Yua opened her eyes. "Alex and I are truly hoping the council will make us an exception. We don't want to be apart from the other. However we're willing to fight if the council disagrees." Suddenly her eyes darkened as she listened to Justin's declaration.

"Do you think you'll win?" she asked. The couple looked at her.

"We don't know if we'll win but we're going to try." Alex clarified and patted Justin's thigh and smiled at him. The two shared a small deep kiss before enjoying the calm silence. Yua continued to lay on her back as she thought about what they said. They were obviously strong and passionate about the other. They are also willing to fight against the council. Suddenly Alex looked at Justin and pulled on his shirt.

"Hey, Justin, Yua has this beautiful diamond that's red!" she spoke with so much enthusiasm. Yua sat up just as Justin looked at her.

"Red? Diamonds are supposed to be clear." He said. She nodded her head. "Can I see it?" he asked. Yua hesitated but pulled it out. He gasped. The diamond really is red. "It's really red… why? How?" he asked breathlessly.

"There are many reasons for a diamond to be red." Yua answered. Alex pulled on Justin's arm.

"Get me one, Justin." She begged. Yua turned to her immediately.

"I wouldn't advise you on that, Ms. Russo. A red diamond is the last thing you would want." And with that she stood and walked away. Justin and Alex looked at her a bit weird.

* * *

Several days passed by with Yua spending time with the Russo family. Alex and Justin grew accustomed to having an extra person in the house. She was a bit weird and talked funny but Alex thought she was alright. Though the fact that she was from the council will always bother her. Even though Yua was here investigating Alex and Justin, the two found out she was hiding something. The two would constantly talk about it at night or when they were alone. But otherwise left the matter alone.

Alex walked onto the roof and stretched. She breathed in the clear air and whirled around a bit with a smile. Tonight was one of the nights she can relax without fear. As she returned back to Earth, she was shocked to see Yua sitting on the small wall of the roof. She had a beer in her hand and was looking down at the busy streets. She was completely oblivious to Alex's presence. Alex watched her as she lifted the bottle to her mouth and drank. She opened her mouth to call her attention when a ringtone sounded.

Reaching into her pocket, Yua answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Yua Oshiro." She said.

"Good evening, sir." Her voice wasn't so happy to hear from whoever was on the other end. Alex could slightly hear the buzzing of the other person's voice but couldn't really hear what he was saying.

"I understand I have over stayed and extended my investigation however I believe I need a proper amount of time to-!"

"No sir… I understand sir…" her voice was a bit down. Suddenly the buzzing got louder on the other side. With that she hung up. She got off the wall and turned to head back downstairs. She stopped as she noticed Alex. Suddenly feeling guilty of eavesdropping she waved slightly.

"Uhhh… hi…" she whispered.

"Don't worry, Ms. Russo. The call was not a private matter." Yua's voice was harsh. She walked past Alex and headed for the door "Good night, Ms. Russo. I hope you sleep well." Were her last words as she headed inside. Alex headed downstairs only to hear Yua talking with her parents. She hid behind a wall as the three conversed.

"I'm sorry to inform you about this matter so late at night but… the council has ordered me to pass a verdict by tomorrow." She spoke. Theresa gasped and cried softly as Jerry hugged her.

"What…. Wh-…." Jerry couldn't form words.

"I didn't intend the council to be this impatient. I tried my best to postpone the investigation but the council rejected my offer. I'm sorry. Someone from the council will be here to take your family to the court. I'll meet you guys there." Yua picked up her bag and headed for the door. "I'm sorry it has to come so soon. I'll see you at the court." And she was gone. Alex rushed to Justin's room and barged in without knocking. Not that it was a big deal; she never knocked anyway. Justin walked out of his bathroom and looked at her. Her face was tear-stained and she was sniffling. He rushed forward and gathered her in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The council…. The council…." She repeated helplessly.

"Calm down, Alex… shhhh…." He rubbed her head soothingly. She took several deep breaths before trying again.

"The council wants Yua to give them an answer tomorrow!" she shouted. Justin froze. He didn't expect it to be this fast.

"It's… ok… We'll get through this. Even if we have to fight the council." Justin assured her. Alex pulled onto his shirt and cried loudly.

"We have to go to court tomorrow!" she shouted the next news. Justin pulled her over to the bed and leaned against the head board. She leaned against his chest and continued to cry. Lifting her arm she began pounding on his chest as she cried louder and louder.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SEPARATED, JUSTIN! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"I know… I know…"

**The Next Day at Court –**

Alex shuffled on her feet as she sat in the court room. Her entire family was there but she and Justin were separated from them. They sat in the guest area while the two sat in the accused seats. Yua was nowhere to be seen. Several security guards guarded the doors and other guests were sitting and muttering to each other. Unlike human courts there were no lawyers or defense attorneys. It was just the accused and the council members and the guests. Alex gulped as she watched the council members shuffle in a take seats. She gripped onto Justin's hand and leaned into his side. He squeezed back for encouragement. As the council members settled in a judge like man sat on the highest seat in the middle. Yua was still nowhere to be seen. He looked around to confirm her absence.

"Where is Yua Oshiro?" he asked the court. Murmurs flooded the room before one of the council members spoke up.

"No one has seen her since she departed to the Russo family home. However she reported last night that she'll be here." At that moment the doors opened and she stepped in. Her white hair has been tied back into a pony tail. She was wearing her usual black outfits but this time it was the registered uniform for investigators; a tight black long sleeve shirt with her rank on it and which department she belonged to. Attached to her hip was a belt full of weapons such as knives, and a wand and a small zipper bag. She bowed to the court.

"I apologize for my tardiness." She spoke clearly.

"Have a seat Ms. Oshiro." The judge ordered. She quietly took her seat without sparing Justin and Alex a glance. It was like she was a different person. Her expression was hard and steady. Someone who sat next to the judge stood and pulled a piece of paper from a folder.

"Today we shall be discussing the extent of the crime committed by Alex and Justin Russo." She announced. "The crime is incest." The guests gasped as she finished her speech. The council members looked at each other. Alex and Justin held on tighter to each other.

"Yua Oshiro, you are the investigator for this case. Please present us your findings." The judge called. The council turned to her as she stood up and bowed before beginning.

"Alex and Justin Russo were accused of having an incestuous relationship…" she didn't spare them a glance. "That is true." Alex's stomach dropped. _Is she going to turn against us?_ She thought. The guests gasped as well as the council members.

"However!" She raised her voice to capture their attention. "I don't believe it was a crime." She said. One of the council men slammed the table.

"Outrageous!" he shouted and stood up. "I knew sending Yua Oshiro to investigate this crime was not proper!" he shouted. Yua looked at him.

"I have been trained to be unbiased in my investigations and not to drag personal matters in. After several days of investigating the matter, I have concluded their love is real however it is no crime. I am suggesting an exception." She finished.

"Based on what?" the judge asked. He too wasn't happy about this. Yua walked around the table.

"The Russo siblings are not treating this as a playful matter. They are planning the future carefully and ready to fight for their right to be together. I have only been in the Russo home for several days and already their love has touched my heart."

"Touched your heart? Are you sure you aren't only doing this because you weren't an _exception_?" the same council man snorted. The room fell silent. Alex and Justin looked at each other. What did he mean by that? They thought. The other council men's faces darkened. "Why don't you tell us about your record, Ms. Oshiro." The council man seemed to be having. Yua stood still and refused to speak. The council man turned to the judge.

"Your honor, I believe Ms. Oshiro's past records have influenced her judgment."

"Proceed."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Yua Oshiro has a past record that might shock everyone." He spoke smugly. "She, herself, committed incest two decades ago!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alex and Justin's eyes widened at the information.

 _Yua committed incest?_ Suddenly it hit Alex. So that's what she meant when she said she was at her home on a more personal level. That's why she was so supportive and seemed to know a lot about their situation. She's been there before. She was in their place two decades ago.

 _Two decades…._ Her eyes widened even more as she remembered Yua's words when they first met.

 _They haven't had an incest problem for about two decades now._ The last incest case was hers. Alex felt tears well up as she stared at Yua who didn't move nor express any emotions. Instead she was like a statue. The council man continued his shocking news.

"That's right. Yua Oshiro committed incest with her brother Shou Oshiro two decades ago. However they were found and trialed. They tried to plead for an exception but the court wouldn't allow it. They served their punishment." The council man seemed smug about it. The court flooded with murmurs again. The judge called for silence before turning to Yua.

"Ms. Oshiro, would you mind clarifying this matter?" he asked. Obviously he didn't know of her crime. She didn't move but then she looked up.

"That's right, my brother and I had committed incest. We were deeply in love however… the court torn us apart. Our punishment was cruel and unnecessary. This is why I do not wish the Russo siblings suffer my pain. Every day of my life, I regret not standing up for us. I regret living. I do not wish to see the Russo siblings torn apart and cry themselves to sleep the way I do at certain nights." She spoke clearly. The council man smiled smugly.

"There! See! She admits it! Her own past record clouded her judgment!" The judge called for silence.

"That's enough! This court will be adjourned in two hours. Dismissed, Ms. Oshiro, please get your statement correct by then."

"Yes sir." As everyone shuffled out, Alex and Justin reunited with their family and waited for Yua to walk through the doors. There was much they needed to ask her. They kept a close eye on the door and rushed forward as Yua walked out the doors.

"Yua!" Jerry shouted. She turned to them but her eyes were cold and stoned.

"What?" she asked rudely. Jerry flinched but continued.

"I'm sorry, I never knew… is that why you moved?" he asked. She snorted.

"Of course you didn't know." She said. "Yes that's the reason I moved…" Theresa pulled her over to a bench and sat her down. Jerry sat down as well.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked Yua.

"No." Yua got up and walked away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." And she was gone.

The Russo sat around for the two hours praying for Alex and Justin. The two sat alone in a corner and huddle together scared of having to be separated. As the court doors opened people filled back in, Alex and Justin took their original seats and the court continued.

"Ms. Oshiro, I reviewed your case file. I am starting to believe you are not fit to take this case. If you have anything can convince me otherwise I'll have to dismiss you from this case and reach a final verdict." The judge announced.

"Your honor… I…. My past may be shady and inappropriate in the eyes of the council but I don't believe my judgment is wrong. I reviewed the case over and over and was there to experience their love first handed. I truly believe they can be made an exception. They understand the burden and responsibilities they'll be looking at. They are very well aware of their situation. They **are** of an exception." Her voice was demanding. The judge seemed to have taken offense to her speech.

"Do you doubt my ability to judge?" he asked.

"No, your honor, I am simply answering your question. I had to pay for my crime with my blood and tears. My heart was shredded into a million pieces then and is still now. Every time I think back to that time, my heart pains me to the extent that I can't breathe. My lungs constrict tighter and tighter as the memory plays over and over. Do you really want to see these children suffer my fate? My punishment was unjust and unfair. I don't think you'll want to see Ms. Russo or Mr. Russo in my position." Yua's voice was becoming more aggressive by the minute. She walked up in front of the judge's seat and turned to the council men and guests.

"Look at me! I had to pay for my love for my brother. My punishment was beyond acceptable! My brother and I were dumped into an arena and ordered to fight till the other dies! If we refused they used magic to control our bodies into fighting each other! I watched as I stabbed my brother through the chest and pulled the sword out! I felt the drip of his blood on my arms and heard the deafening noise of the sword plunging through! If that wasn't enough, they took away my mortality! They have condemned me forever in this body! Never aging; never able to die!" She then pointed at Alex and Justin. "Do you really want to see these kids suffer that kind of tragic fate! Look at me carefully and think! This is what they will become if they are punished for simply loving!" Yua shouted.

She was becoming out of character but she didn't care. Right now all she cares about is Alex and Justin's safety. She was forced to pay a price she didn't have to pay. She was forced to live forever in with this torment. She isn't about to let another suffer the same way. The council men fell silent and one of them stood.

"Your honor."

"Yes?"

"I believe Ms. Oshiro, is not fit to proceed. She is quite too emotional and attached to the case."

"I agree. Ms. Oshiro, I'm sorry. But you are dismissed." Yua looked at him before stalking out of the room. Alex and Justin followed her with their eyes. When she was at the doors she turned around.

"You're all blind to the suffering of the victims of your court!" she shouted before leaving. The judge sighed and slammed the table with his palm to gather everyone's attention.

"What verdict has the council reached?" he asked. The council buzzed with murmurs before one of them stood.

"Your honor, we find them guilty." Alex and Justin's eyes widened. Alex began tearing up as Justin hugged her close. "However we will not resort to violence like Ms. Oshiro's case two decades ago. We shall simply separate the two. We are suggesting Ms. Alex Russo be sent to the fields and Mr. Justin Russo sent to the army." The judge nodded.

"Actions will be taken immediately." As if on cue the security guards pulled the two apart. Alex reached for Justin immediately as Justin did as well.

"JUSTIN!"

"ALEX!"

"NO! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN!" Alex shouted as the security guard grabbed her by the waist and carried her out.

"!" She shouted with al her might

"ALEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!" she heard his shout as he too was carried out.

Back out in the court room Theresa was crying her eyes out as the other two men sat there not sure what to do.

"My babies!" she sobbed. "Jerry do something!" She shouted at him.

"I-I-I- I don't know what- I can't- I don't-…. We got to find Yua." He led the other two out the court room and went in search of Yua. Unfortunately she seemed to have disappeared. Theresa continued her sob as they walked out of the building.

"My babies! Nothing can happen to them! Jerry! Fix this!" She shouted. Max stayed silent.

"We have to find Yua. I don't have any magic so I'm powerless in the court."

"Where is she!" Theresa asked.

"I don't know…. I lost contact with her for so many years. I don't even know where she lives." Jerry started to mumble nonsense.

"Oh for god's sake, stop crying." Yua's voice came from behind them. The three turned around and saw her approach them. "Be glad they didn't pit them against each other like I had to do." She said as she continued to walk. Jerry looked at her.

"Be glad!" he shouted. She turned her head back and smirked.

"I did the best I can do. If they're lucky they'll survive five years." Yua waved good bye.

"What do you mean you've done your best! You were fighting for their safety! Just because the court didn't agree with your way of thinking you're going to give up!" Theresa shouted at her and ran up to her to slap her. Yua stood still before placing a hand on her face. She flipped her hair back and glared at Theresa.

"What more do you want me to do? I'm not some god that can magically make this ok with a snap of my fingers. I'm just an investigator who can't even do simple magic. They took away my magic the minute I was forced into working for them. They were afraid I would rebel against them. Instead I trained myself in the arts of using knives and anything I can get my hands on. All I have are my athletic training and weaponry knowledge. What do you want me to do?" She asked. Her pattern of speech changed.

"Help them." Jerry spoke. Yua laughed out loud at that.

"Help them? There's no helping them once the verdict has been met. I'm sorry."

"Please! Help them! They're my sister and brother! Please! Yua!" Max suddenly shouted. Yua looked at his desperate face.

"You don't understand kid." She spoke to him. "I can't do anything. My hands are tied."

"Not necessarily." Jerry spoke suddenly with confidence. Everyone looked at him. "Remember when we were kids, we were a group of mischievous kids. One of us got captured by the cops and we snuck in to get him out?" Yua's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you suggesting I break them out? Jerry, they are being sent to the fields and the army. Do you know how tight the security is there?" Yua tried to reason with him.

"It's our only choice." Jerry said.

"And what? Live in hiding for the rest of your lives?" Yua asked. "Do you know you can get the death penalty if you're caught?" she screamed. "I'm not doing it!" she shouted.

"Do you really want to see them suffer the separation? How did you feel when the court separated you and Shou? Do you want them to suffer that as well?" Jerry knew it was a low blow but he had to try. She stopped and thought for a moment. She was devastated and wanted to die when they separated her and Shou. Every day she lived in agony and cried from the depths of her heart. She would scratch at the jail walls till her finger nails bled. She lifted her hand and looked at her nails. Then she sighed.

"You want them out that badly?" she asked.

"Yes." The three answered. She sighed once more and tugged her hair free of her pony tail and run her hand through it.

"Very well." Then she headed into the court again. They were confused. Where was she going? What was she doing?

"Where are you going? Yua!" Jerry shouted. She ignored him and continued to walk. She walked past the court room and straight for the judge's office. As she opened the door without knocking, she took a look inside. All the council members were packed in with the judge. They narrowed their eyes at her appearance. Jerry and his family rushed up behind her.

"What is it, Ms. Oshiro? We're in a post court meeting to make the papers official." The judge spoke. Yua moved forward.

"I would like to take Alex and Justin Russo's place for the punishment." She announced. Everyone looked at her with shocked faces.

"That's nonsense." The council buzzed. "You can't take someone's place for the crime they committed."

"I understand that this is not how it normally goes but I really don't want to see them suffer. I am willing to take any form of punishment. I won't resist. Please, I beg of you." She got down on her knees and slammed her head to the floor in a bow. The room fell silent. "Those two are very serious about their love. They will not act recklessly. Please! Give them a chance!" she tried once more as she refused to get up. The judge sighed.

"Very well." He said.

"Your honor!" the council roared. "That's not acceptable!" they screamed. He held up a hand for silence.

"Your bravery has touched my heart, Ms. Oshiro. I am appalled by your devotion to the young couple. I shall allow them one chance. They are granted an exception. However if anything goes wrong, I will not be so generous." Yua lifted her head.

"Thank you, your honor!" she shouted happily.

"Stand up. We'll decide your punishment later. For now, let's get Ms. Alex Russo and Mr. Justin Russo out of here." He got up and led them to where they were holding the two. They went for Justin first. When he heard they were granted an exception he smiled and hugged his parents who were reluctant to accept the price Yua is paying for it. Then they went for Alex who cried and hugged Justin tightly. She thanked Yua for helping them without knowing she was paying the ultimate price for their freedom. The judge turned to Yua who stood silently. He motioned for the guards to come forward as Jerry and Theresa pulled their kids to the side.

"Yua Oshiro, I hope you're certain. There is no turning back after this." She looked at the judge.

"I'm certain." She said. Immediately the guards pushed her to the floor and took her belt full of weapons. Her hands were cuffed instantly.

"What! What's going on!" Justin and Alex shouted together. The judge sighed.

"Ms. Oshiro pleaded for your freedom in return for her taking your punishment."

"What! NO! YUA! Why would you do that! Why would you do something for us who aren't related to you!" Alex shouted as she cried tears of sadness. Yua looked at her from the floor as the guards searched her for hidden weapons.

"Two decades ago I was ready to die for my love. I suffered a terrible amount of pain for what I've done. I don't want to see you two suffer the same pain. This has nothing to do with whether we're related or not. Forget about me. I'll be fine. After all, I'm immortal. I can't die." She smiled at them though it was obvious her smile was forced.

"Anything else you'd like to say, Ms. Oshiro?" the judge asked. She nodded.

"Alex," it was her first time calling Alex by her name. Alex looked at her. "The red diamond, I want you to have it," the guard took the diamond from her neck and gave it to Alex who looked at it. "You once asked me, why the diamond is red. I'll tell you… that diamond was supposed to be clear. Shou, my love, gave it to me as a promise to stay together forever. At the arena when we were forced to fight against each other, before he died he touched the diamond necklace and told me it was ok. He told me it was ok, he doesn't blame me. He said it wasn't my fault and that we would meet again soon. As I concentrated on him and him alone he grabbed onto the diamond tightly and recited a spell using the last bits of his power. At that moment the diamond flashed a bright light and when the light dissipated it was red…. That diamond is fused with his blood. He filled the diamond with a protection charm using his blood to protect me."

Alex clutched the diamond as she listened to the story behind the red diamond. Tears dripped as her heart clenched. Yua was lifted up off the floor and held tightly by the wrist. She looked at Alex. Then at Justin.

"I want you two to keep that diamond. The protection charm will protect you two. It has stayed with me long enough. It's time it's passed down to a new owner. I'm sure Shou would have done the same thing if he was the one who survived." Alex clutched the diamond and reached her arms out.

"I can't accept this!" she shouted. "Shou gave it to you for your protection! It was his way of saying he'll always love you! I can't take it from you!" she shouted.

"Take it. The council is only going to take it from me in the end. I rather it be with you then with the council. Either way my fate with the diamond has long been overdue. But yours is just beginning." The guard led her out. "Good bye, Alex, Justin. I wish you a well and happy life."

That was the last they saw of Yua. Her punishment was kept quiet and secret. No matter how hard the two begged the judge he wouldn't tell them saying it was Yua's wish. He said she had him swear he would not go public with her punishment. When Alex begged him to see her he also refused. He told her it wasn't wise. He pointed to the necklace she now wore and said Yua gave that necklace to her as not only a protection charm but also a good bye gift.

A year passed as Alex and Justin continued on with their life. Yua still crossed their thoughts ever once in a while and they would pray for her to live a more soothing life and wish for her punishment to be over. Alex would finger the red diamond and look at it. It always reminded her of how she told Justin she wanted one and Yua told her it wasn't a good idea. Now she knew why. The diamond contained the last remaining evidence that Yua and Shou's love was real. Justin would tell her it was ok and he was sure Yua is living somewhere far away in a peaceful island. He would hug her and kiss the top of her head and they would stare at the stars on a full moon just like how Yua would do when she stayed with them.

Alex stood in front of the mirror and twirled in her wedding gown. She smiled happily. She couldn't believe she was getting married at the young age of 20! It was like a dream come true. And the fact that she was marrying Justin didn't make her stomach settle, it just made it all the more exciting. As she twirled around Harper walked into the room and smiled.

"Four years ago, you would have been swearing you would never look like that on your wedding day." She spoke. Alex turned to her and smiled wider.

"Four years ago, I didn't think about marriage." She countered. Harper walked over and fixed her veil.

"It's almost time for the wedding, you ready?" she asked.

"Yup. I've been reading ever since Justin proposed. I even wanted to get married at that exact moment." Alex said as she fixed her make-up and sat there calming her nerves. Harper walked to the door.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Ok" Alex said as Harper walked out.

When she walked down the aisle with her father, Alex couldn't contain the smile that threatened to blind everyone in the church. She spotted Justin standing at the end of the aisle looking all handsome in that black suit. He smiled back at her and fidgeted on his feet a little out of nervousness. As their father gave her hand to Justin he smiled and stepped back. Justin and Alex stood in front of the father who would be directing their marriage. As he began the speech, Alex and Justin looked at each other and squeezed their arms tightly together.

Soon their life together as a married couple would begin. They would officially be together. They couldn't wait.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?" He asked Justin. Justin looked at Alex and smiled dreamily.

"I do."

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?" He asked Alex in turn. She looked deeply into Justin's eyes and spoke.

"I do."

"I hereby announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Justin swooped Alex up into his arms and kissed her sweetly. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. In the background their family and friends clapped loudly and cheered.

They are officially married.

"Come on! Let's party!" Alex shouted as they broke apart and everyone shuffled out of the church and into the yard where the real party is waiting to begin.

The sound of heels echoing off the pavement of the church alerted the people near the main gate. They looked up and followed the woman with their eyes. She walked steadily farther into the church's yard. Her hair swayed along with her body as she walked; she spotted Alex and Justin through her dark shaded sunglasses. She smiled and walked towards them. They were busy receiving congratulations to notice her approach but her parents and brother did. They dropped their plates onto the ground wide eyed. She turned to them and lifted her finger to her lips. They understood but continued to stare as she walked up to the pair who had their backs to her. Taking out a tiny box she slipped it into Justin's pocket and walked away. She offered one more smile to the couple's family and waved before heading out the main gate.

Justin and Alex were exhausted once they reached their new home. They crashed onto the couch and breathed in and out deeply.

"Man, today was one tiring and fun filled day." Justin commented.

"I'll say." Alex rolled over and landed on top of Justin only to retreat as something hard poked against her stomach. She screeched and clutched onto her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Something in your pocket poked me." She said. Justin felt his pocket only to feel a box he don't remember putting in there. He took it out and looked at it. Alex moved closer and stared at the tiny box with a ribbon on it. There was a small note attached. She took it off the box and opened it.

_**To the lovely couple, one isn't enough to protect two.** _

Was all it said on the card; curious as to what was inside, Justin opened it and the two gasped transfixed. Sitting in the tiny box was a red diamond.


End file.
